Greta's First Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greg, Morgan and everyone celebrate Greta's first birthday.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **And please read and review my story Greta's First Stupid Cold!**

 **Celebrating my birthday with a new Jackson and Greta story! :)**

 **Well, I had to write this one! I wondered how Jackson and everyone might celebrate baby Greta's first birthday! Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greta Catherine Sanders woke up not knowing that it was a very special day. Actually, according to her big brother Jackson, it was a big gigundo day. Jackson and the whole house were so excited because it was Greta's first birthday. Jackson helped decorate the house and drew pictures for his baby sister, and their CSI family couldn't wait to help celebrate the baby girl's birthday.

Greta rolled over in her crib and cooed to her teddy bear as if to ask where her family was. "Ah...ooh," she cooed.

Jackson, Greg and Morgan peeked into Greta's room. Jackson wanted to be the first one to wish her a happy birthday. He and his parents smiled at the baby girl chatting away with her teddy bear.

Greta looked over and saw her family. "Ah!" She said as she reached for her parents and brother.

Jackson happily came in and held his sister's hand. "Happy birthday, Greta!"

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Morgan and Greg said.

The baby girl smiled as her mother lifted her out of her crib and hugged her close. "Baba?" Greta asked.

"I'm here," Jackson said as he kissed her hand. "I'm so glad you're up. This is a big day!"

"Yes, it is," Greg said with a warm smile. "Happy birthday, sweet girl." He kissed his daughter's cheek and she gave her father a big smile.

Jackson was so excited to celebrate his sister's first birthday. "I'm so glad you're up, Greta. It's your birthday! So you can get presents and we can have cake!"

Greta looked at her brother curiously. She didn't know anything about birthday parties or cake. She just wanted to be with her family.

Greg's mother made a cake and Morgan's family offered to decorate the house for the baby girl's first birthday. Morgan explained to Jackson that Greta didn't care about how many balloons were up or what cartoon character decorated the walls, but Jackson wanted his sister to have a great birthday.

After a nap, Morgan dressed Greta in a pretty pink dress and put a hair ribbon in her strawberry blonde hair. Greta seemed to like the dress, but kicked her feet when Morgan tried to put her shoes on.

Great Greta smiled warmly when she saw her great-granddaughter. "Look at you, my darling!" Greta smiled and patted her dress. She cooed as if she was asking her great-grandmother if she liked her dress.

Jackson smiled at his baby sister. "Greta, you are going to love birthdays. You get presents, and you can eat all the cake you want!" Greta simply smiled at her brother.

Soon, their family arrived at the house. When Nick arrived, Greta rushed into his arms almost as fast as her brother did. "Uncle Nicky!" Jackson happily said.

"Hey, big guy!" Nick said. The CSI smiled at the baby girl giving him a wide smile. "Hi, sweetie," Nick whispered.

"Uncle Nicky, she's one today!" Jackson happily said. "That's a whole year!"

"I know," Nick said with a warm smile at the children he adored. "You think she's ready for some cake?"

"Yeah!"

Jackson showed Nick the pictures he'd drawn for Greta, and the baby girl babbled to Nick as if to tell him all about her day. Greg smiled at his son and daughter. "Jacks, you did a very good job."

"Thank you, daddy!" Jackson beamed at his father.

Morgan greeted Nick and showed Jackson cake the grandmothers were making for Greta. "Ooh!" Jackson said.

Greg couldn't stop smiling as he watched his two children. As much as he wished he could've been there for Jackson since he was born, they both loved each other very much and knew each day together was a gift. And Jackson adored his baby sister.

Nick smiled at his best friend watching his kids. "Man, they're growing so fast."

"Yeah," Greg said softly. He smiled as Jackson told his sister all about the cake and presents.

The elder CSI knew Greg wished he could've been there for Jackson since day one, but knew Greg was a great father. And he and Jackson were two peas in a pod. Nick smiled at his friend. "They love you."

Greg glanced at Nick and smiled. "Yeah. Nick...I really hope something like this happens for you someday. I mean...I never knew I could love anyone as much as those three." He smiled at his wife and kids.

Nick smiled warmly. "Maybe someday." He smiled at Jackson as the little boy played peekaboo with his sister and Greta's laughter filled the whole house.

Jackson hugged Sara and Grissom when they arrived. "Aunt Sara, Greta's a whole year old today!"

"I know," Sara said with a warm smile. "And you're both growing so fast!"

"Yeah!"

Grissom smiled warmly at the young family, remembering Greg as a DNA tech and novice CSI and Morgan practically growing up in the lab. And Jackson loved talking about bugs with the former CSI supervisor.

Jackson smiled at Grissom. "Uncle Gil, I drew Greta a butterfly! Wanna see?" He handed Grissom his drawing of a butterfly.

"This is very good," Grissom said with a warm smile. "I see you've been studying that butterfly book you showed me."

"Uh-huh. That is a monarch butterfly. And we're gonna go see 'em someday, right?"

"Right...if your dad says it's okay," Grissom said with a wink and a smile to Greg.

Soon everyone arrived and it was time to bring out the birthday cake. Greta smiled when she saw the candle on the cake.

"Don't touch it," Jackson gently warned his sister. "That would give you a big owie. But we'll blow it out together."

Everyone sang Happy Birthday to the baby girl, and Greta looked all around and smiled. She didn't know why everyone was singing to her, but she still loved her family.

Jackson stood on his chair next to his sister. "You ready?" Greta looked at her brother wondering what he was up to.

"One...two...three!" Jackson counted with Greg and Morgan. Jackson blew out the candle and everyone cheered.

"Now you can have cake!" Jackson told his sister. "And don't worry, I made a good wish for you!"

Marina got the knife to cut the cake. Before she got the chance to slice into it, Greta plopped her hand into the frosting. Jackson giggled. "Greta, you have to let Nana cut you a piece of cake!" Greta simply looked at her hand covered in chocolate frosting and held her hand out to her brother.

"I think she wants to share some cake with you," Morgan said with a smile.

Jackson laughed hysterically when Greta put some frosting on his nose. "Greta, that's not how you eat cake!" The baby girl simply giggled.

Morgan took a napkin and wiped Greta's hand. "I think she's ready for us to have some cake."

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

Marina cut the first piece for Greta and set the plate in front of the curious baby. Before Morgan was finished wiping her hand, Greta pulled it away and plopped it on her piece of cake. Everyone laughed, with Jackson laughing hardest. "Greta!" He said. "You need a fork!" Greta simply put her fingers in her mouth and smiled as she enjoyed her cake.

Greg smiled at his children as his daughter enjoyed the frosting. "That good, sweetie?" He asked Greta. The baby girl gave her father a frosted smile with a gleam in her eye.

Soon, everyone had a piece of cake. Greta preferred to use her hand rather than let Morgan feed her with a fork, and happily got frosting and cake all over her hands.

"Greta, you need to wipe your face," Jackson told her. "You look like you ate the whole cake!" Greta simply offered a frosting covered hand to her brother as if to say _you want some cake?_

Soon it was time to give Greta her presents. She got plenty of clothes and a few gift cards to different shops. And toys that she wanted to play with right away.

Jackson got a small gift bag and handed it to Greg and Morgan. "Greta, this is from me."

"Let's see what you got," Morgan whispered to Greta. She helped her pull the toy from the bag. Greta's eyes widened slightly when she saw the baby doll.

"I went shopping with Nanita and Papa Jerry the other day," Jackson explained to his sister. "And they helped me pick it out. Do you like it?"

Greta cooed to the little doll like she was getting to know the toy. A smile crossed her face as she chatted with her new toy.

"I think she likes it," Marina told her grandson.

Jackson smiled as his sister hugged her new doll. "I'm glad you like it Greta." The baby girl gave her brother a smile.

Greta loved playing with all her new toys, but she seemed to love her doll the most. She hugged it as her parents and brother helped her open all her gifts.

Morgan and Greg smiled warmly at their two children. "I think she loves her doll, sweet pea," Morgan told Jackson.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a warm smile as he watched his sister chat with their CSI family in her own little language. She showed her Aunt Wendy and Uncle Hodges the toy and babbled like she was telling them all about her new doll.

Jackson loved playing with his baby sister, and both of them had a great time with their family and friends. When it was time for Greta to go to bed, the baby girl did not want to let go of her brother's gift. She held it tight and babbled to it as Morgan put her onesie on and hummed a lullaby.

Greg loved just watching his family. He smiled as Jackson hummed Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star to his sister. Even though Greta was sleepy, she wanted to sing along with her brother and squeaked as loud as she could.

"I think she wants to sing with you, Jacks," Greg told his son.

"Daddy, she likes to sing," Jackson told Greg with a big smile. "Remember how she sang with you on Christmas Eve?" Greg and Morgan smiled at the memory of Greta "singing" along as they sang a Christmas Carol.

Greg hugged Jackson and Morgan as they watched Greta hold her doll and show it to her teddy bear like she was introducing her new toy.

"Teddy, this is Greta's new dolly," Jackson whispered. "If you want, I can bring Cubby in and he can help if she's lonely."

"Aw, that's very sweet of you, honey," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a small smile. "I think Cubby likes Teddy."

"Maybe so," Greg said with a warm smile. He knelt beside his son. "And just think...your birthday is coming up."

Greta turned her head to her brother and said "ba?" Morgan smiled softly. "Yeah, and I think Greta wants you to have a chocolate cake."

Jackson giggled. "Yeah! And Greta, you're coming to my party!"

Greg laughed softly as Greta reached her hand up to her brother. "Baba!" She said.

Greta rested her head on Morgan's shoulder and smiled at her brother. Greg and Morgan just savored the moment. Jackson smiled as his baby sister yawned widely.

Jackson smiled as his baby sister yawned widely. "Sleep well, Greta," he whispered.

"Happy birthday," Morgan whispered as she rubbed Greta's back.

"Happy birthday, sweet girl," Greg said as he kissed Greta's cheek. The baby girl smiled softly as her eyes drifted closed.

Morgan laid Greta in her crib and the baby barely stirred as her mother tucked her in. Jackson, Morgan and Greg smiled softly as Greta slept, still holding her doll and bear.

Jackson kissed the tips of his fingers and gently touched Greta's head. "Sleep well, sissy," he whispered. "Happy birthday!"

 **The End.**


End file.
